theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
January 20, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:03 Dragonian King hi lily 6:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:05 Loving77 Guess who got another warning on TTH 6:05 Flower1470 O_o 6:05 Loving77 whee 6:05 Dragonian King sup peep ooo 6:05 Loving77 hiii silly 6:05 Dragonian King what stupid rule did you break this time 6:06 Loving77 Same thing siggy was 46 KB over 6:07 Dragonian King that's dumbo 6:07 Loving77 If I get one more warning about my siggy I won't be able to have one anymore. 6:07 Dragonian King once i was on a forum about a fangame where i got banned for suggesting something that lots of people wanted no joke and i wasn't even asking for it it was just an idea 6:08 Loving77 ooo 6:08 Dragonian King They had a weird system Everytime you got a warning it was a BAN And if you had three bans you got permanently banned I got all three of my bans in stupid ways You are now away. i never broke any logical rules that i remember anyway You are no longer away. 6:11 Flower1470 lol 6:11 Dragonian King I remember getting banned for asking if a post should be closed and for that suggestion idk what the last one was well they got shut down eventually so the joke is on them i guess? lol You are now away. Lily who do you want to win the Super Bowl You are no longer away. 6:22 Flower1470 Seahawks what about you? 6:25 Dragonian King I'm doing both of them lol Mostly Seahawks But the Broncos have a cool logo 6:25 Flower1470 LOL 6:25 Dragonian King plus then i won't be disappointed :P 6:25 Flower1470 that's true You are now away. 6:30 Dragonian King and I don't really care about football so woot it's a win-win situation You are no longer away. 6:31 Flower1470 (yes) I really dont care much either But if i had to pick one, it'd be the Seahawks. :P 6:34 Dragonian King i wanted the seahawks but then i saw the broncos and i thought "that's a cool logo" so yeah both of them :D 6:34 Flower1470 XD 6:36 Dragonian King last year i was hoping the 49ers would win but then i wanted both of them to win halfway through the game lol You are now away. 6:59 Loving77 I'm like so angry at Will right now. You are no longer away. 7:00 Flower1470 what happened? 7:01 Loving77 He's healing himself instead of me and I'm like almost dead He was almost at full health and he's protecting himself instead of me 7:01 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:01 Dragonian King (rflol) 7:02 Loving77 and the dude is using these super high powered cards on me 7:02 Dragonian King makes you glad TT didn't let people toon themselves up eh? 7:02 Loving77 I protect Will in every duel And this is how he treats me? 7:03 Flower1470 do i need to settle this quarrel 7:03 Dragonian King have lily come on and beat up william lad with her ice spells 7:04 Loving77 I always do everything I can to make sure he doesn't die and when I'm in trouble he heals himself -_- 7:04 Dragonian King peep that's when you green him 7:04 Flower1470 did you ask him to heal you? LOL SILLY 7:05 Loving77 And he acts as if he did nothing wrong I don't need to. I heal him even if he doesn't ask. 7:06 Dragonian King green peep 7:06 Loving77 Will and I were the prefect dueling team but idk now 7:06 Dragonian King green him peep* 7:06 Flower1470 LETS GREEN PEEP 7:06 Dragonian King OKAY 7:06 Flower1470 brb my nail broke 7:07 Dragonian King Lily's greatest weakness broken nails brb 7:08 Loving77 Maybe Will needs to go through training again. 7:09 Dragonian King back 7:09 Flower1470 back lolno 7:09 Dragonian King wb 7:10 Flower1470 if it was my weakness i'd be freaking out 7:10 Dragonian King let's green peep The Mingler: Look into my shifty eyes. *Peep dodges and everyone else dies* noOoOooOoOoOO- (ghost) 7:11 Flower1470 oh my gosh I read "shifty" as something else...... I was like O_O 7:11 Dragonian King OOO 7:14 Flower1470 I think I just made my nail worse D: 7:14 Dragonian King you know what your nail looks like? 7:14 Flower1470 ... yes, it's in front of my face 7:15 Dragonian King AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHH ITS A GIRAFFE AHAHAH HAHAAHAAHAH *boom* 7:15 Flower1470 :Rofl: 7:18 Loving77 afk 7:18 Dragonian King ok You are now away. so um hi You are no longer away. 7:33 Flower1470 hi. 7:33 Loving77 back 7:34 Dragonian King wb You are now away. soooooooo... You are no longer away. 8:29 Flower1470 yawn You are now away. 8:41 Dragonian King nway 8:53 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:53 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 8:56 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. 9:33 Dragonian King I gtg, bye Dragonian King has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:39 Flower1470 ... Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014